Haunted
by Pet-5
Summary: What happens when your ideal relationship is bombarded by doubt and past mistakes? Ianto’s memories come streaked in blood and the woman who won’t let go even after death. All in all… it’s a haunting experience.....TorchwoodDoctor Who Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Haunted 1/2

**Fandom: **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Prompt: **22 - Blood

**Character/Pairing: **Jack/Ianto/10

**Rating: **PG-13/15

**Word Count: **844 Words

**Summary: **What happens when your ideal relationship is bombarded by doubt and past mistakes? Ianto's memories come streaked in blood and the woman who won't let go even after death. All in all… it's a haunting experience.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine – no money made

'_Ianto, I love you.'_

'_Delete!'_

'_I hate the countryside. It's dirty, it's unhygienic. And what is that smell?'_

'_I love you, Yan.'_

'You will be upgraded.'

'_HELP ME! HELP! ANYONE!'_

'_Meat. Young fresh meat.'_

'_love you.'_

_**'EX-TER-MIN-ATE!'**_

'_Delete!'_

Ianto woke with blood running though his ears, sounding like a waterfall and his heart was beating like he had just been running from a Weevil.

He could feel something or someone plastered to his back. Their breath was hot across his neck. Craning his neck he saw the Doctor,

who had a small smile spread across his face as he rubbed his nose in little circles into Ianto's cheek.

And in front of him was Jack, who like the doctor had a silly smile on his face but instead of rubbing his nose into Ianto's cheek he was rubbing his just at Ianto's hairline.

'_Oh god._'

He could feel it.

Moving slowly he rolled the Doctor on to his back before slipping off the bed. Looking back at the bed he watched the Doctor and Jack move closer until they were snuggling as if he was never there. Turning around he dashed into the bathroom where he throw up in the sink.

Raising his head he looked in the mirror.

Pale skin, dark circles under blood shot eyes.

He looked a mess…He was a mess.

He could feel it all over his body.

The dirt and the blood.

He had to get clean.

He turned the hot tap on before picking up the bar of soap. Running his hands and the soap under the hot water he started too scrub his hands. Then his wrists and forearms. Rinsing the soap of with boiling water he started again. He only stopped when his hands and arms where red and starting to blister.

'_Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! __**GET OFF!**_'

Franticly, he twisted around and started the shower, turning the hot tap to full before stepping in and shutting the glass door.

Grabbing any bottle that came to hand he poured it onto his head a scrubbed as hard as he could…..

TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW

Back in the bedroom Jack slowly began to wake up. He moved even closer to the Doctor. Running his hand up and down his side and every so often squeezing his round bum.

Opening his eyes he saw that he was holding the Doctor –not that he minded, it was just that Ianto almost always slept in the middle. Kissing the Time Lord on the lips he tried to think were Ianto would go in the middle of the night. Because unlike the Doctor and him, Ianto needed some sleep every night.

Looking at the clock he saw that it was 2.52am.

'_Where is he?_'

Listening very carefully he could hear the shower running but, before he could turn to look at the bathroom door he felt the Doctor wake up.

"Wh..?"

"Hello to you too." Jack laughed, kissing him on the mouth.

"Mmm…Why are you up? And where's Ianto?"

"Coz there isn't a cute teaboy in the bed…I think Ianto is in the shower."

"Why?"

"I don't know…Let leave him a bit and see if he comes back."

Closing their eyes they let their minds wonder and fall asleep.

TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW

'_Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! GET OFF! Oh God get it off….Blood everywhere… Blood blood blood blood blood blood blood blood bloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodblood… __**GET IT OFF!!!!**_'

Ianto was now sitting in the bottom of the shower having, removed most of the top layer of skin and had many blisters all over his body, but he still rubbed at his skin trying to get the dirt and blood that he felt cling to it.

TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW

With a start Jack woke again. Still hearing the sound of the shower he looked at the clock 3.05am.

'What the hell?'

Looking at the bathroom door he saw lot of steam stem flowing out the door and running across the ceiling.

Jumping out the bed he ran into the bathroom, where he could hardly see for the suffocating plumes of steam.

"**DOCTOR!"**

He shouted before going further in.

"Ianto!"

He walked carefully up to the shower and opened the glass door. He put his hand in to switch it off only for the water to burn him.

"OW!"

Pulling his hand out he look at it. It was bright red against his golden skin.

'Shit!'

With both hands he franticly turned and twisted the taps until the jet of boiling water was drips.

The Doctor switched the electric fan on. So now with the Doctor at his side Jack could see into the shower and what they saw broke their hearts.

Sitting in the middle of the shower tray was Ianto. He had knees pulled up to his chest and he was scratching at any part of his body he could reach –arms and legs, feet and shoulders. Blood was slowly running down the plug hole and disappeared out of site.

_TBC?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Haunted 2/3

**Author: **Bry-Jack

**Fandom: **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Prompt: **09 Clean

**Character/Pairing: **Jack/Ianto/10

**Rating: **PG-13/15

**Disclaimer: **Not mine – no money made

A/N – Sorry! I was going to post this on Thursday but the e-mail Jo sent didn't get to me until just now……I've also made it longer so there is a third part. Don't know when that will be posted as I'm going a course over this week. But I'll try and have it finished the begging of next week. Don't hate me…

TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW

Shocked at the sight of their lover covered in blood and blisters and what was left of his skin falling off his body. It was only when Ianto moaned,

"_Get off…get off…get o..get…ge….." _

Did Jack and the Doctor jump into action. Jack pulled the shower head down and franticly turned the cold tap on, until it was just right.

The Doctor dropped to the floor where he gently took a hold of Ianto's wrists. Carefully, he pulled them until Ianto could no longer tear at his skin.

Ianto's moans soon turned in to screams as Jack brought the shower head close to his skin, cooling his overheated body.

Fifteen minutes later Ianto was unconscious.

"What the _hell_ happened?" Jack said, turning the tap off and kneeling next to the Doctor and Ianto.

"When I know, Jack, I'll tell you. Look after him until I come back." The Doctor whispered, looking at Ianto one more time before getting up and walking out the door.

Jack watched him leave the bathroom then the bedroom.

"Oh Ianto."

Reaching out Jack touched Ianto's little toe on his right foot. It seemed to be the only place that wasn't burned.

"What was going on inside your head, Yan?"

Jack didn't know how long he sat, watching his lover and stroking the small patch of skin, waiting for the Doctor to come back.

When he did come back into the bedroom he was carrying a white box with a green crescent on it, which he dropped on the floor at the bottom of the bed. He walked into the bathroom with a big plastic sheet.

Kneeling back down the Doctor opened the big sheet and placed it just behind them before looking at Ianto and then Jack right in the eye.

"We have to get him onto this plastic sheet and on to the bed before I can help him."

"But you can right."

The Doctor gave a big sigh, obviously thinking about his answer.

"I hope so."

The Doctor and Jack slipped one of their hands under Ianto's armpits and the other one under his knee and pulled him out of the shower and onto the plastic sheet.

Once they had him on the sheet they gently wrapped it around him before picking him up and carrying him into the bedroom and onto the bed. Ianto was moaning and shivering as they moved him.

After they unwrapped the plastic sheet from around him they stepped back.

"Now what?" Jack asked, looking at the Doctor, unable to look at Ianto's burnt body.

The Doctor picked the white box up again and turned it to Jack.

"I got this from a hospital in the year five billion and fifty-five, just before I landed in the hub."

"What's in it?"

"Nanogenes."

"Now the hell did you get nanogenes?"

"It really doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that Ianto gets better and soon."

Looking straight at the Doctor Jack could see that there was something he wasn't telling him, but he also knew that if they didn't do something soon, Ianto would die and that was something that Jack could not survive

Nodding, Jack whispered, "Ok."

"Right. Once I've opened the box we have to go into the bathroom for ten minutes so that the nanogenes heal Ianto and don't try heal us. On the count of three…One…Two…Three."

When the Doctor opened the white box billions of little tiny lights shot out and up into the air.

The Doctor grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him into the bathroom and threw the door shut.

For ten minutes all they could hear was a low buzzing noise and the sound of the Doctor's shoes squeaking as he paced on the wet floor.

When they finally opened the door they saw the little lights had glowed brighter and had moved closer, covering Ianto's body from head to toe. The buzzing sound that had been almost audible now sounded like hundreds of bees flying around the room. Moving faster now, they circled Ianto, moving up and down his body, slowly repairing the damage that had been done.

The bloodied, damaged skin had slowly grown back and was fading into a bright pink sheen. The skin that was hanging off his body was disappearing gradually. Little by little, Ianto was looking more healthy, no longer shivering and moaning.

Sitting on a chair on the right of Ianto, Jack watched the little lights starting to slow down until the came to a stop and disappeared back into their little white box.

"Now what?" He whispered, still looking at Ianto.

"Now we let Ianto sleep until his body is fully healed."

"And how long will that take?"

"An hour or so…He'll still be sore and tired when he does wake up but at least he wont be in pain for months or be at risk of infection"

Watching Ianto's rosy face, Jack could see the Doctor sit in the chair on the opposite side of the bed, just out of his line of sight.

"What do you think it was that made him do that to himself?" He whispered.

The Doctor sighed and said,

"It could have been a number of things…Obsessive-compulsive disorder or post-traumatic stress disorder…Even a mix of both…"

Jack kept his eyes on Ianto, afraid that if he stopped looking for even a second he would lose him, lost in thought he said:

"After the batter at Canary Wharf everyone was so busy…I didn't really think about what Ianto might or might not of see and done there…Even after what happened with Lisa…I only really know tested the insomnia and nightmares…I know that he could be a little cold…but it was only when we come on board the TARDIS did I see that he was emotional detachment…most of the time…"

Turning he looked at the Doctor,

"The girls always complained about there was never any soap. Ianto always put more in, liquid and bars. It got so bad that even _I_ started to put it in the toilets and shower rooms, but it still got use and finished with in a few days…Not that it was really that strange between the rift taking things and weevils it got used quick…But after Ianto started working with us it went even quicker…" Jack frowned, feeling tears in his eyes, looking at back at Ianto, watching his chest rise and fall.

"Jack…I didn't see it coming either…Maybe...Maybe there is something more going on…We'll just have to wait and ask Ianto when he wakes up. When he's feeling better…" The Doctor whispered, for once not really knowing what to say…Not having a brilliant explanation or plan to make everything alright.

They sat there, waiting…waiting for their lover to wake up and tell they that everything was ok and that he hadn't been trying to tell them something important, that they hadn't missed the hints if there were any to begin with…waiting to tell him that they loved him and that it was ok…

The Doctor and Jack were slowly, unwillingly falling into a sleep, when Ianto's eyes started to flicker open.

"Ianto…"

_TBC?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fandom: **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Prompt: **26 - Writer's Choice – Alone

**Character/Pairing: **Jack/Ianto/10

**Rating: **PG-13/15

**Word Count: **1,666 Words

**Summary: **What happens when your ideal relationship is bombarded by doubt and past mistakes? Ianto's memories come streaked in blood and the woman who won't let go even after death. All in all… it's a haunting experience.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine – no money made

A/N – Sorry I didn't post this sooner but I had food poisoning and the computer went boom …""…And don't hate me but I made it longer so there is a fourth part…I think I'll just go and hide.

TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW

Getting off their chairs they kneeled next to the bed, each holding one of Ianto's hands.

"Ianto?" Jack whispered as Ianto moaned softly, rocking his head back and forth on the pillow.

Finally after a few minutes Ianto opened his eyes fully. They were dull blue, so unlike the bright blue that they where most of the time.

The Doctor and Jack moved closer until they were leaning over Ianto. Ianto blinked in confusion.

"Wha?"

"Shhh Ianto it's ok."

Looking between the two of them he tried to sit up only for Jack and The Doctor to stop him. They put their hands under his armpits and slowly and gently propped him up. They moved the pillow behind him as well as the covers that were bunched up at the bottom on the bed.

"What's going on?"

The Doctor and Jack looked at him worriedly, having what seemed like a silent conversation. Jack sat down on the bed and took hold of Ianto's hand again, while the Doctor stood at the side of them looking down at Ianto.

"Ianto… what is the last thing you remember?"

'_What was the last thing I remember?'_

"I…I remember getting into bed…Jack was on my right and you Doctor where on my left…But why do you ask? Did something happen?" Ianto said, looking between Jack and the Doctor.

"Ianto yo-" Jack started but was interrupted by the Doctor.

"Nothing happened Ianto. You just didn't look that well…How about me and Jack go get you a drink of tea…I know you don't really like it, but I don't think coffee would be good right now." The Doctor said, seeing the face Ianto pulled at the mention of tea. Walking over to the built in drawers he pulled out a pair of blue and white pinstripe pyjamas and put them on the end of the bed.

"You put these on while Jack and I make the tea. Ok?"

Ianto nodded slowly, watching as the Doctor pulled a confused looking jack out of the room.

Even though the door was now closed, Jack was still pulled along until they were almost at the kitchen. The Doctor ignored any of Jack's attempts to ask what he was thinking leaving Ianto alone like that.

When they were finally in the kitchen the Doctor let go of Jack's hand. Filling the kettle up with water and setting it on the ornate stove -the one that the TARDIS had provided when Ianto had said that he missed his Gran's stove- the Doctor ruffled his hair and sighed.

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Jack shouted watching the Doctor pull things out of the cupboards.

The Doctor stopped and turned to face Jack.

"I'm sorry Jack."

"It's ok…Just tell what you think is wrong with him?"

"The memory thing?"

Jack nodded.

"It's temporary. It was caused by the trauma from the shower and most likely even before the shower. The Nanogenes will have played a part in it as well. He'll remember by late tomorrow morning at the very latest. If we try and talk to him before he remembers who knows what might happen…"

The Doctor reached out to Jack and ran his hand over Jack's arm in a comforting gesture, his brown eyes showing concern.

"I know it's hard for you, me as well, but Ianto has the hardest part of all…Remembering what happened in the shower, why he was in the shower in the first place and telling us what's wrong. We just have be patient and be there for him when he's ready."

Jack nodded slowly, slumping down into one of the chairs that sat around the big table that they all had breakfast at most mornings. The Doctor turned his attention back to making Ianto's tea.

Soon the Doctor finished with brewing the tea and placed the washing in the sink.

Getting up off the chair Jack followed the Doctor down the hallway back to the bedroom, and more importantly, Ianto. Opening the door they saw that Ianto wasn't in or on the bed in his pyjamas.

They could both hear the sound of running water. Panicking, Jack was about to run into the bathroom when Ianto stepped out, dressed in the blue and white pyjamas that had been given to him, drying his hands.

Looking at the two worried faces Ianto folded the towel and placed it on the towel railing just inside the bathroom door. Stepping closer he asked,

"What's wrong?"

TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW

Once the door was closed Ianto slowly pushed back the covers and got out of bed. Moving to the end of the bed he picked up his pyjamas, pulling them on he walked into the bathroom.

The bathroom floor was wet, as if someone had flooded it. Walking carefully across the room he made it to the toilet. Once he had finished he walked carefully to the sink to wash his hands. Looking in the mirror he saw that he looked quite pink, which was unusual as the only time he went pink was during and after sex. He was careful to only wash his hands two times rather then the three or four times he usually did, knowing that Jack and the Doctor would be back soon and he had no desire to tell or even talk about it.

Hear the bedroom door open Ianto rinsed his hands one last time before using one of the towels on the railing at the door.

As he walked out the door he saw the Doctor and Jack standing just in the room. They looked worried and even a little scared.

He folded the towel and placed it on the towel railing just inside the bathroom door. Stepping closer he asked,

"What's wrong?"

TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW

"Nothing Ianto. Here's your tea." The Doctor uttered just as Jack said,

"What were you doing in there?"

Rising his eyebrows, Ianto looked between them, not really knowing what was going on.

"I was using the toilet. Is there something you would like to tell me Jack? Doctor?"

The Doctor and Jack instantly looked like naughty school children that had been caught doing something that they shouldn't.

"Well?"

"It's nothing…Really." The Doctor said, moving to the bed and putting the cup of tea on the bedside cabinet. He sat down and looked at Jack.

"Jack, is that true?"

Jack just nodded before going to his side of their bed and getting in.

Ianto nodded, walking over to the Doctor and taking the tea from the cabinet. Ianto sat next to the Doctor, who put his arm around the young man pulling him closer.

Drinking the milky sweet tea Ianto slowly begin to feel sleepy. The Doctor gently took the almost empty cup from his loose grip. Leaning over the bed, Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto and pulled him into the middle of the bed. Leaning down, the Doctor pulled off his baseball shoes and got into the bed as well.

Once they had the covers and themselves sorted, the TARDIS slowly begin to dim the lights. Soon, the only trace of light was from the starry night sky playing on the roof of the room.

The Doctor had plastered himself to Ianto's back and Jack had done the same to his front. Ianto knew something was bothering them, because unlike most nights where they would just lie down and sleep, Jack and the Doctor were gently rubbing their hands along his side from his neck to his thigh and combing their fingers through his hair. He knew that they were keeping something from him, but he would wait until they were ready and willing to be open with him. Ianto slowly fell asleep, smelling, hearing and feeling the men he loved so close to him.

**TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW**

_Ianto was standing in a big white room with no doors or windows._

"_Hello."_

_Silence_

"_Hellooo."_

_Ianto turned around, hoping to see someone or a way out._

"_HELLO! IS ANYONE THERE?"_

_Ianto stopped turning, almost knowing that there was no way out. Suddenly there was a loud 'shhoom' noise right behind him._

_Turning sharply, Ianto saw something that made his blood run cold._

_It was Lisa…The woman who he had –at one point- loved with all of his heart …Unlike the last time Ianto had seen her, she looked truly beautiful. Short black hair neatly styled, big chocolate coloured eyes and rich dark skin. She was wearing exactly what she had on the last picnic that they had. Pink long sleeved top, black trousers and big hoop earrings and a simple chain around her neck._

"_Lisa?"_

_She smiled._

"_Lisa?"_

_She stepped forwards until she was leaning on him. Moving her arm up, she wrapped her hands around his neck. _

"_Lisa?" Ianto stuttered panicky, too a afraid to stop her._

_Tightening her grip she slowly started to suffocate him. Unable to stop her, Ianto listened to her insane rambling._

"_You're mine Ianto. Do you understand? You will always be mine. Never theirs. NEVER. Only I love you, not them. They would think you're a freak if they knew. Ship you to the funny farm, where you would never see sunlight again. Do you want that Ianto? They don't love you, not how I love you Ianto."_

_As his vision slowly faded Ianto could hear and see his mum and dad, Jack and the Doctor, the __Cybermen and the Daleks, Owen and the cannibals, Lisa and Mark. Everything and everyone mixing and blurring into one_

"_Ianto save me."_

"_Dirty."_

"_Blood everywhere…Blood blood blood blood blood blood blood blood blood blood blood blood bloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodblood"_

"_Ianto, I love you."_

"_Delete!"_

"_I hate the countryside. It's dirty, it's unhygienic. And what is that smell?"_

"_I love you, Yan."_

"_You will be upgraded."_

"_HELP ME! HELP! ANYONE"'_

"_Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! GET OFF! Oh God get it off!"_

"_We don't love you."_

"_Meat. Young fresh meat."_

"_love you."_

"_EX-TER-MIN-ATE!'_

"_Delete!"_

"_Ugly."_

"_**GET OFF!!"**_

_Silence_

_Red_

_Blood_

_Black_

**TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW**

_TBC?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fandom: **Torchwood/Doctor Who

**Prompt: **27 - Writer's Choice - Freaking Out

**Character/Pairing: **Jack/Ianto/10

**Rating: **PG-13/15

**Word Count: **2,312 words

**Disclaimer: **Not mine – no money made.

A/N – Hello Everyone! I've been away for the last week (My gran has no Internet ) but I did write the last part of Haunted...So there it is.

TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW/TW/DW

Once Jack and the Doctor felt Ianto's breathing slow down they gently rested their hands on his hip, linking their fingers together while combing their free fingers through Ianto's soft hair.

Looking into each other's eyes they both knew that it wasn't going to be peaceful for any of them, Ianto most of all.

All too soon they felt Ianto shift about between them. Nuzzling his head in between Jack's head and shoulder, Ianto griped a hold of Jack white t-shirt. Running his hand down Ianto's back the Doctor hoped that whatever nightmare that was haunting him would ease. But it was all too obvious that the nightmare had a strong grip on Ianto that wasn't about to let go.

Whimpering, Ianto pulled more at Jack's t-shirt and rocked his head from side to side as his body began to tremble. Pulling Ianto closer to him Jack could feel his heart hammering against his chest. Whispering to Ianto, Jack watched the Doctor get out of the bed, open his bed side cabinet and pull out a little spray bottle that was filled with a violet coloured liquid that shone brightly. The TARDIS turned the starry night sky into a moonlit night in what must have been a hope that it would help calm Ianto when he woke.

Sitting down at the edge of the bed the Doctor looked at the back of Ianto's head as Jack ran his fingers through his hair.

Suddenly Ianto broke free from Jack's tight grip and was almost off the bed before they caught him.

"_Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! GET OFF!_"

Ianto chanted, pulling and clawing to get away from the both of them.

"Ianto!"

Arching his back, Ianto now clawed at his own face and neck still chanting

"_Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! GET OFF! Oh God get off!_"

Jack struggled to hold Ianto as the Doctor pulled the lid off the little spray bottle. Spraying Ianto in the face twice the Doctor dropped the bottle and helped Jack hold Ianto as the spray steadily worked its way around Ianto's body, slowly causing him to gently become drowsy.

Now that Ianto was almost asleep, Jack moved him into the heart of the bed. Moving Ianto's hand from around his own neck and face the Doctor then turned him onto his right side facing Jack.

"That could have gone better." Jack panted, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Could have been worst."

"What is that stuff?"

"It's called , used in hospitals to help patients who have trouble sleeping …If given enough."

"Mmm…Ummm…Ggge." Ianto mumbled as his eyes rolled around in his head and his eyelids twitched.

"Shh Ianto. It's ok. Shhh."

Sitting down next to Ianto's head the Doctor combed his fingers through his hair, noticing that it had grown longer and how it had curled at the ends. Looking up from Ianto's hair the Doctor watched Jack rub his hand in small circles on Ianto stomach and occasionally pulling Ianto's hands away from his face.

"_Get off!_"

Clambering up and around Ianto the Doctor gently took a hold of Ianto's wrists as Jack stopped Ianto's head from rocking side to side.

"Ianto."

"_Get off!_"

"Ianto, it's the Doctor…and Jack, Jack's here too…Ianto, you had a bad dream…Ianto, it's ok now. We're here…Ianto, can you tell us about the dream?"

"MmmmMMMmm" Ianto moaned, pulling away from both Jack and the Doctor.

"Ianto, Stop!"

Jack ran his hand through Ianto's hair, soothing his lover with soft words and gentle caresses, hoping to pull him out of his nightmare. After a long ten minutes, Ianto finally calmed down.

"Ianto?" The Doctor whispered softly, praying that Ianto would stay calm and relaxed.

"Mmm."

"Ianto, you had a bad dream…Can you tell Jack and me about it?"

"Mmm Lisa."

The Doctor had heard about Lisa Hallett from Jack, not in much detail, only that she was Ianto's girlfriend who had become a partially converted Cyberwoman that had killed Jack twice and almost killed Ianto.

"What about Lisa, Ianto?"

"She…she said I was…"

"Was what?"

"Hers…will always hers…never yours…Mmm…"

"Ianto what else did she say?"

"You'll think I'm a freak and and that I'd go to a metal home, no sunlight….you don't love me only she loves me…Mmm…Clean.."

Jack and the Doctor felt their hearts break. It wasn't just what Ianto had said it was how he said it. Like he really believed it.

"Ianto, that's not true. We love you, and how could we think you're a freak? That is so far from the truth, Ianto."

Ianto dragged his head away from Jack and closed his eyes, hoping it would stop the tears.

"No you don't love me…I'm just a convenience. A little toy to play with until you get tired of me…And you will get tired of me, my parents did as did Mark…I'll just have to clean the mess when it happens…I've gotten good at it." Ianto whispered before starting to sob silently.

Unable to take it anymore the Doctor pulled Ianto up off the bed and out of Jack's hold. Holding him in his lap the Doctor held Ianto's head in between his neck and shoulders, kissing his hairline, whispering words of comfort and waiting until the sobs which were breaking his heart began to subside.

Minutes passed before Ianto managed to regain some sort of control. As his breathing began to calm and tears slow their downfall, Ianto shifted in the Doctor's arms.

'_Oh God! Why did I say that? They'll get rid of me now….Oh God not NOW! Please! Clean…Have to get clean. Have to get it off.'_

Seeing that the Doctor was having a hard time holding Ianto now that the spray had worn off, Jack moved until Ianto's back was pressed against his chest.

"Ianto, calm down." He murmured into the top of Ianto's head.

"_Got to get clean. Get it off…clean..clean…get off..off… Blood blood blood…"_

Ianto arched his back, pushing and pulling to get away from both his lovers and the memories that where slowly suffocating him.

"IANTO!"

Jack and the Doctor cried out as he started to scrub and claw at his skin, causing his arms and face to turn red with the onslaught.

Grabbing his wrists, Jack tugged them away before Ianto could hurt himself even more.

"Let go. LET ME GO! I have to get clean. Please let me go…_please_." Ianto whispered, his whole body crumpling heavily against the Doctor. Waiting for Ianto's breathing to settle down, the Doctor and Jack whispered calming words and gently ran their hands up and down Ianto's arms and back.

Burrowing his head in between the Doctor's head and shoulder Ianto gripped one of Jack's before it started its fall from the top of Ianto's shoulder.

"Ianto…You Are Clean…"

"No…there's blood and dirt…_I can feel it."_

"But there is nothing there Ianto."

"There is. There is…_please_."

Looking over the top of Ianto's head Jack nodded to the Doctor then indicated to the bathroom. Nodding in agreement, the Doctor turned back to Ianto.

"Ianto, how about the three of us have a bath and Jack and me can make sure that you're clean?"

They both watched silently as Ianto seemed to think about what had been said.

The Doctor felt Ianto nod rather than saw him.

"Ok…You and me will sit tight while Jack gets it ready, that ok with you, Ianto?"

Nodding again, Ianto let go of Jack's hand, instead gripping tightly on to the Doctor's pyjamas as Jack slipped off the bed and walked slowly into the bathroom watching Ianto and the Doctor.

Once Jack was in the bathroom the Doctor drew Ianto's head from it's hiding place between the Doctor's neck and shoulder. Looking at Ianto's red and blotchyface the Doctor noticed that Ianto wouldn't look at his face or body.

Pulling Ianto forwards until their foreheads were leaning against each others. Looking Ianto straight in the eyes the Doctor kissed Ianto's lips softly. Breaking apart, the Doctor brushed his nose gently against Ianto's, producing a small smile on Ianto's face.

Pulling away, the Doctor reached to undress Ianto, but stopped as Ianto started to shake.

"Shhh…It's ok. Have to get you out of those pyjamas. Can't go in the bath in them." The Doctor smiled, running a hand over Ianto's cheek.

Keeping one arm wrapped tightly around Ianto's shaking form; the Doctor slowly slipped the buttons one by one out of the little holes.

"Shhh, Ianto, Shh. We'll get you all clean soon. Shhh." The Doctor murmured, feeling the shaking growing stronger. Kissing Ianto's cheek, the Doctor slid off the side of the bed, pulling Ianto into a stand. Bending down the Doctor swept Ianto into his arms and cradled him to the bathroom.

Once they where safely in the room -which had changed from it's cool blues and hard greys to royal purple and sapphire- the Doctor saw that Jack had removed his white t-shirt and was now standing next to the bath dressed only in his black boxers.

Jack smiled soothingly at Ianto as the Doctor gently set him down between them. Jack rubbed small circles into the quivering back of his lover as the Doctor quickly pulled off his own pyjamas.

Finally free, the Doctor ran one hand down Ianto's back before softly tugged at the top half of the pyjamas, pulling it down the long arms and back before throwing it to the floor, rubbing Ianto's back again as the shaking worsened for a few minutes. Slipping the trousers down the Doctor then got into the gigantic bath that was filled with warm water.

Standing, the Doctor leaned over and gently lifted Ianto into the bath. Sitting down the Doctor held Ianto in between his legs as Jack got rid his boxers and climbed in.

After a few minutes of just sitting in the water Jack leaned over to the side of the bath and picked up a bottle of liquid soap and 'Finding Nemo' face cloth –that the Doctor had seen the last time they had been on earth and neither Ianto or him could stop the Doctor from buying it- poring a smidgen on to the face cloth. Turning back to his lovers Jack rubbed the cloth together.

Moving closer to them, Jack watched the Doctor use his hand to cup the frothy suds into Ianto's wet upper body, Ianto curling into the Doctor's touch.

"Ianto." Jack said, waiting for Ianto to looking at him before moving closer. Starting at Ianto's neck, Jack stroked the cloth into his lover's skin with little circular motions, washing down the long white arm to Ianto's libraries' hand. A Long, thin palm with five long strong fingers and perfect, nails they were soft, which was unusual after working in the archive all hours.

As he rinsed the soap suds from Ianto's chest and back, Jack watched his Lover's lean their heads together and Eskimo kisses each time the Doctor felt Ianto flinch.

Kissing Ianto's shoulder, Jack then started to clean Ianto's thigh and knee. Holding Ianto's ankle out of the water Jack ran the cloth over his partner's sensitive arch causing Ianto to curl his toes and pull away from the attack. Kissing the abused arch Jack slipped the foot back in the bath.

Setting the face cloth down, Jack settled at the opposite side of the bath, giving the Doctor a few minutes to move Ianto over to Jack. Once Ianto had nuzzled into Jack the Doctor started to wash Ianto's other side in the same rhythmic stroking that his partner had before.

Jack combed his fingers through Ianto's hair, whispering words of comfort and nestling into Ianto's cheek. Feeling Ianto flinch Jack simply held on kissing, Ianto briefly, on the top of his head.

Once the Doctor had finished cleaning Ianto's lower body he came and rested against both Jack and Ianto.

"You're all clean now Ianto… You feel clean?"

Ianto nodded against Jack's neck, causing the Doctor and Jack to grin at each other. They stayed in the bath until the water had become cool.

Standing up, the Doctor stepped out of bath, turning around he held out his hands out for Ianto to take. Slipping his hands into the Doctor's, Ianto stood up and climbed out with the help of his lover.

With his two lovers out of the bath Jack pulled the plug and climbed out as well. The Doctor and Jack wrapped Ianto in a big fluffy towel before doing the same. Walking into their bedroom they set Ianto down on the end of the bed, deciding to dry themselves first before helping Ianto do the same and dress for bed.

As the Doctor padding Ianto dry Jack pulled out two fresh pairs of pinstripe pyjamas, one for Ianto and one for the Doctor. Laying them on the bed, Jack slipped on a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt, slinked over to Ianto and the Doctor just as they were about to get dressed. Taking Ianto's hand, Jack hugged Ianto and the pyjamas to him.

"Here, let me help you." Jack kissed Ianto's shoulder.

Nodding, Ianto give Jack the pyjamas. Jack held them open as Ianto slipped in, balancing on one leg with help from Jack.

Seeing that now they were all ready for bed, Jack kissing Ianto's nose and lifted him onto the bed.

The Doctor, unable to stop himself, plastered his body against to Ianto's back, and Jack had done the same to his front. Once they had settled, Jack and the Doctor gently rested their hands on Ianto's hip, linking their fingers together while combing their free fingers through Ianto's soft hair until they fell asleep smelling, hearing and feeling the men they loved so close to them.

End


End file.
